


Play The Game

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [116]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Football, Humor, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Which team will win?





	Play The Game

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Dean and Roman go to a football game only problem their teams are playing and they are hard core fans

“I can’t believe you support them! They totally suck.” Dean laughs as Roman tugs on his jersey. 

“Whatever. Are we going or not?” Roman rolls his eyes.

“What are we going to do at the stadium? I’m not sitting on your side.” Dean grumbles, locking the front door behind them.

“Well, I’m definitely not sitting on your side either. So I guess I’ll see you after the game. Winner gets to top.” Roman says over his shoulder with a smirk.

“Cool. Guess you’re looking forward to my dick then.” Dean says, sliding into the car.

Roman just laughs at him as they ride to the stadium. Once they get there, they part ways, each heading to their own sides.

It’s hard fought game, but Roman’s team manages to snag the victory. Dean is waiting for Roman by the car. 

“What was that about me waiting for your dick?” Roman asks, smirking as he settles his hands on Dean’s hips, pinning him against the car. 

“Whatever. Your team just got lucky is all.” Dean grumbles, but he tips his head up for a kiss when Roman leans down. 

“Come on, let’s go home. I want to collect my prize.” Roman says, pulling back and swatting Dean on the ass when he turns to get in the car.

Dean’s yelp makes him laugh as he gets in the car and drives them back home, one hand resting possessively on Dean’s thigh.


End file.
